


My thoughts on: Eddie in a skirt

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: Part of my tumblr prompts series.Anon asked: Thoughts on,,Eddie in a skirt?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	My thoughts on: Eddie in a skirt

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more things to write about on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)
> 
> MY THOTS!!!!! ON EDDIE IN A SKIRT!!!!!! Are all GOOD THOTS.
> 
> (sidenote: my depiction of bisexuality here isn’t true for everyone and that’s okay bc everyone experiences sexuality differently, but this is how I personally feel as a bisexual person and it’s how I like to write my Richie as well)
> 
> Here is why I support this:

Sex is, for some people, a way to cope with and heal from trauma. Eddie has spent his entire life made to feel smaller, weaker, less capable, less _than_ all of his male peers. He's been called a sissy queer and a girly boy since before he knew what those words meant. He’s lived with the knowledge that his mother is largely responsible for his stunted growth and his low self-esteem and his meekness as a child, at least to the extent that he understands it isn’t his fault, at least in theory. And when he’s younger, he’s extremely defensive about it, as most boys would be in his situation.

It's something he’s never been allowed to be in control of.

But as he gets older, and especially after he gets with Richie, he realizes Richie doesn’t tell him he’s pretty and cute because he thinks he’s less of a man for being those things. It’s because he loves him.

Eddie has a hard time understanding the first time Richie explains it to him, but he figures it’s probably because he isn’t bisexual, so it's hard for him to understand. "I donno, Eds; I just... it's not like I look at people and I'm like 'oh, you're hot _because_ you're a dude, or _because_ you're a chick. I just think people are hot, it doesn’t really matter to me what's between their legs."

But over time, he starts to get it. He starts to understand that Richie isn’t looking at him as a man, recognizing that he’s feminine, and then calling him his pretty little kitten because of that. He’s looking at Eddie as a person, and as a person, Eddie is pretty and cute and little, and to Richie, that isn't a bad thing.

So it stops being a bad thing to Eddie, too. He starts loving it when Richie tells him he’s pretty, and gorgeous, and tells him "you look so fucking cute today, kitten; I could eat you up."

And that's why he decides that he’s going to buy a skirt and try it on for Richie. He knows Richie likes skirts; he’s known since middle school, when Richie would stare at girls' bared legs in the hallway, and Stan would smack him upside his head for being a pervert.

And it's not like it's an easy decision to make, at first. Skirts are about as feminine as an article of clothing can be, and he does have to build himself up to not feeling self-conscious about that. So after he buys the skirt- a soft, black velvet miniskirt that flares at the ends- he only wears it when he’s alone, for a while.

The first time, he doesn’t like it. It's too breezy, and his briefs show from underneath it, and he can’t figure out if the seam is supposed to be in the front or the back.

But the second time, he appreciates the way that the cut of the fabric smooths out his waistline and makes his legs look longer.

The third time, he kind of likes how breezy it is; so much so that he takes his briefs off altogether, solving that problem as well.

And he does this for a while on days when Richie has work or class or whatever else and leaves Eddie in their dorm room without him. He'll lounge around and do his homework lying down on his bed, allowing his legs to kick up in the air from underneath his skirt as he studies. He'll tidy up Richie's side of the room while it billows around his thighs, appreciating the way that the soft fabric feels against his skin. He does it for so long, in fact, that he convinces himself to buy a matching camisole, because wearing the skirt with a t shirt or one of his usual sweaters sort of kills the whole look.

And one day, after weeks of this, he finally decides to surprise Richie. He isn't sure why he picks this day over any other, but it might have to do with Richie telling him "You're the only person I ever want to be with, Eddie, for the rest of my life. You're all I need," as they lied together in bed that morning, breathing in the scent of each other’s skin.

So he gets prepared before Richie arrives back from class, pulling on the skirt and his matching camisole and the knee high socks he got to match just a few days before, because he thought they'd enhance the illusion that his legs are anything even close to long.

He honestly spends more time stressing about how he should be sitting on the bed when Richie gets there than he does worrying about how Richie will react to his outfit, and he's trying out kneeling back on his heels with the skirt smoothly spread across his thighs when Richie walks in the door, and Eddie's heart starts to race in his chest.

"Dude, my calc professor announced that we're having a quiz on fucking _Friday._ Like, what's even the point of giving us a heads up, then? To fucking stress us out more? A pop quiz would almost be-"

He stops mid-sentence when he finally turns to look at Eddie on the bed, stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes go wide.

Eddie gets nervous then, and he brings his hands into his lap, fiddling with the friendship bracelet that Bev had sent in a care package a few weeks ago.

"H-Hey, babe. How-How was class?"

"Who gives a fuck about class?"

Richie nearly runs across the room to him but slows down as he approaches the bed, his eyes dancing all over Eddie's body as he sets himself down gently next to him. He reaches a hand out like he’s going to touch Eddie's arm before stopping himself, as if he’s not sure that he’s allowed to.

"What the fuck is all of this?" He asks with a sort of awed wonderment in his voice, still raking his eyes over Eddie's body with a bewildered expression.

"Do you- Do you like it?"

"I- Ed's, I fucking- I'm- it's making me fucking stupid," Richie laughs, and Eddie let's out a little giggle. "I fucking love it. You look so beautiful, baby. But... but why?"

Eddie shrugs. "Wanted to surprise you."

"As much as I appreciate it, babe, you don’t have to do something like this for me."

"I didn’t; not mostly, at least. I mostly did it for me."

Richie gives him an adoring smile before tugging Eddie into his lap, causing his skirt to ride up on his waist in the process. Richie has his hands on Eddie's thighs instantly, caressing lightly over the skin there as he gently bites on Eddie's lower lip.

"You look so god damn gorgeous, kitten. The most beautiful boy in the world," Richie whispers into his ear when he pulls away, sending pleasant shivers all up and down Eddie's spine.

"T-Thank you, Daddy," Eddie replies in a whisper, gasping in a breath as Richie slides his hand all the way under his skirt, until his fingers are brushing against the hem of the red lace panties that Eddie has on underneath it.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).


End file.
